


Late Night Texting

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is about to get off from work when Eren starts to text him. Things are going horribly wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Texting

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the heck this popped into my head. And geez have I been productive today.  
> ~Cat

Levi was nearly finished with his shift at work for the day, when his phone buzzed next to him. considering it was late and there were barely any other workers, he figured it would be alright if he checked who it was. It ended up being that idiot of a boyfriend Eren. Levi sighed and opened the message.

 

**Eren:** Leeeeevvvvviiiiiiiii  <3

 

_Oh dear lord_ , Levi's eye twitched. Something was up.

 

**Levi:** What is it? I'm still at work brat.

 

**Eren:** I waaaaannnttt youuuuuuuuu.

 

Levi's eyes widened. Then they narrowed. What the hell was going on?

 

**Levi:** Eren, what are you talking about?

 

**Eren:** We're gonna have a sexy time when you get home.

 

**Levi:** What the fuck are you-

 

**Eren:** LEVI, I WANT YOUUUUUUUU

 

Levi stared at his phone screen. What the actual fuck was Eren thinking. This was even more idiotic than usual for his boyfriend.

 

**Eren:** Levi?

 

**Eren:** Levi?

 

**Eren:** LEVIIIIIIIIII

 

**Levi** **:** WHAT

 

**Eren:** AH, I FUCKING STUBBED MY TOE, AHHHH, FUCK

 

**Eren:** THIS STINGS LIKE A BITCH

 

**Eren:** OWWWWW, JESUS

 

**Eren:** HOLY CRA-

 

**Levi:** I GET IT ALREADY. Are you alright?

 

**Eren:** Hey, you remember that time we were in the park together, and the sun was just coming up?

 

**Levi:** Yes, but what does that have to do with-

 

**Eren:** *sobbing* IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL, IT MAKES MY HEART ACHE, AHHHH

 

**Levi:** Why are you... what...

 

**Eren:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**Eren:** FUCK

 

**Eren:** DUCK

 

**Eren:** SUCK

 

**Eren:** AHAHAHAHA, SUCK

 

**Levi:** Eren, are you alright?

 

**Eren:** IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULD'VE PUT A RING ON ITTTTTTTTT

 

**Levi:** What.

 

**Eren:** IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULD'VE PUT A RING ON IT

 

**Eren:** DON'T BE MAD ONCE YOU SEE THAT HE WANTS IT

 

**Eren:** CAUSE IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULD'VE PUT A RING ON IT!

 

**Eren:** *silence*

 

The silence continued. Levi glanced over nervously at his phone then picked it up and started texting once more.

 

**Levi:** Eren?

 

**Eren:**...

 

**Levi:** Eren, are you alright?

 

**Eren:** ...

 

**Eren:** *inhales*

 

**Eren:** SSsssHHRRrrrrIIIiiieeeEEEEkkKKKKKKKKKkkkkk

 

**Levi:** ._.

 

**Eren:** LEVI, I SWEAR, THERE ARE ALIENS OUT THERE.

 

**Eren:** YOU BELIEVE ME, RIGHT?

 

**Eren:** THEY'RE GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND EAT OUT OUR BRAINS

 

**Eren:** Wait, that could be the zombies...

 

**Eren:** FUCK

 

**Levi:** Eren, what did you do today?

 

**Eren:** I GOT HOME.

 

**Eren:** I FELL A FEW TIMES.

 

**Eren:** BUT DON'T WORRY. I'M OKAY

 

**Eren:** DON'T BE CONCERNED BY THE GIANT PURPLE SPOT ON MY FOREHEAD

 

**Eren:** I'S NUTHIN, I PROMISE.

 

**Levi:** Before that?

 

**Eren:** SHUT UP, I'M ADORABLE

 

**Eren:** FUCKING FABULOUS

 

**Eren:** I'M SO CUTE

 

**Levi:** ._.

 

**Eren:** JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME ROAR

 

**Eren:** BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I AM A DINOSAUR

 

**Levi:** Eren...

 

**Eren:** LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO LEVI

 

**Eren:** L-L-LOVE ME LIKE YOU DOOOOOOOOO

 

**Eren:** OH FUCK, THERE'S PUKE ON THE CARPET

 

**Eren:** WHERE'D THAT COME FROM

 

**Eren:** SSSSSsssccCCCCRRRRrrEEEEEeeeeCCCCCHHHhhhhhhhh

 

**Eren:** I'M NOT DRUNK

 

**Eren:** I'M NOT DRUNK, I SWEAR

 

**Levi:** Eren

 

**Eren:** I'M NOT DRUNK LEVI, I PROMISE

 

**Levi:** Eren

 

**Eren:** I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES

 

**Levi:** Eren!

 

**Eren:** EVERYBODY'S NERVES

 

**Eren:** EVERYBODY'S NEEERRRRVESS

 

**Eren:** I KNOW A-

 

**Levi:** EREN!

 

**Eren:** WHAT DO YOU WANT?

 

**Eren:** WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEEEE

 

**Levi:** Are you drunk?

 

**Eren:**...

 

**Eren:**...

 

**Eren:**...

 

**Eren:**  Yeah.

 

**Eren:** Yeah I am.

 

**Levi:** Good grief...

 

**Eren:** SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY-

 

**Levi:** FUCK


End file.
